Mike (DD)
Mike is a survivor of the outbreak in Dark Days. He is one of the various university students surviving within the walled off University of Alabama. Mike is best friends with Kenny Jameson and Melanie. Personality Not much is known of Mike's personality, though he appears to be very level-headed. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Mike's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that he attended the University of Alabama. He may have lived in or near Tuscaloosa at the time. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A Bridge Too Far" Mike is approached by Kenny in the courtyard, where he asks if he has a pair of binoculars. He points out Melanie might have them before going back to work. Soon after, during Dahlia's frantic attempt to send a team out into Tuscaloosa to save Caroline's group, Mike protests and denies involvement. "Stay Centered" Mike appears in Melanie's dorm towards the end of the episode, watching her pace around as she slowly starts to panic more and more. As he tries to calm her down, she argues with him and leaves the dorm. Mike follows her to the broom closet. As Mike continues trying to get her to relax, Melanie finds a hammer in the closet. When she stops talking, Mike puts a hand on her shoulder from behind. However, Melanie reacts badly and swings around, catching Mike with the claw of the hammer. His right eye is crushed and his cheek is gashed, and the blow sends Mike into shock. He collapses to the floor and slumps against the wall, dying almost instantly, and Melanie drops the hammer and runs away in fear. "Deep Beneath" Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mike has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Melanie (Alive, Accidental; Zombified) While trying to calm Melanie down, Mike puts a hand on her shoulder. She reacts terribly, however, swinging around in a panic and striking him in the head with the claw of her hammer. The blow crushes Mike's right eye and smears it down his cheek, which has also been gashed. He stumbles back and slumps against the wall, quickly dying of shock. Since his brain wasn't destroyed, Mike reanimated off-screen. Later, when Melanie brings Warren, Dahlia, Raye, and Kenny to the zombified Mike, she steals Dahlia's gun, admits to accidentally killing her best friend, and shoots the undead Mike in the head. Appearances Dark Days Trivia *Mike went through various name changes before his debut. He was also named "Dave", "Dale", "Matt", and "Jarod", after the actor who portrays him. **Another suggested name was "Nathan", as a shoutout to the character Jarod Joseph portrays on the television series The 100, "Nathan Miller". *Mike's death is inspired by the death of the character Bud from the movie The Belko Experiment. **Coincidentally, his death also resembles Brody's death from Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season, where she dies of shock after being struck on the head. Similarly, their respective killers attack out of anger and paranoia, and immediately realize and regret what they did afterwards. Category:Dark Days Category:Survivors (DD) Category:Characters (DD) Category:Guest Characters (DD) Category:Season 1 Characters (DD) Category:University of Alabama Survivors (DD)